Thin brick systems are often used as a decorative element to a new or existing architectural structure. A thin brick is typically a kiln-dried brick unit having height and width dimensions similar to those dimensions of conventional brick, but having a relatively small depth/thickness. Thin brick systems give structures the appearance of having full brick walls while avoiding the associated expense.
Thin brick objects can be applied to a wall using traditional mortar. Alternatively, they may be applied using a quick drying glue followed by an application of mortar or grout between the thin bricks. Either of these methods is labor intensive.
An alternative method for installing thin bricks is to use keyed bricks which have a recess cut into the back side of the brick. Keyed bricks are mounted onto a support panel that has tabs for engaging the recess at the back of the brick. Grout is then applied to the gaps between the bricks to give a finished look and secure the bricks in place. A problem with the keyed brick system is that applying the grout is labor intensive. Also, the support panel is often made of metal and susceptible to corrosion, denting, etc.
Tiles typically have a glazed front surface and usually are installed by applying a layer of thin set mortar onto the underlying structural surface, pressing the tiles into the thin set mortar. After the mortar sets, grout is applied overtop of the tiles, and excess grout is wiped off the front surface of the tile. This method of setting tiles is labor intensive. Further, the particular method of applying grout and wiping the tile surface clean does not work for porous objects, such as thin brick, because the grout cannot easily be wiped off of the front surface of a porous object.
There remains a need for inventive devices and methods to ease masonry, tiling and wall building operations.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.